


brim and style

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fili finds a handsome, hatted man at the local saloon.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Secret Admirers 2020





	brim and style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillaelilz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillaelilz/gifts).



> for rillils, a small thing to bring you a smile

The bank of windows filled the saloon with hazy, golden light, illuminating the swirling dust motes, as Fili entered the building through the wooden swing doors. Recognizing the man he was aiming to find sat at the bar by the broad set of his shoulders and curling tails of dark hair dropping out from beneath an equally dark brim, Fili approached.

“I don’t reckon I know how you can see anything with your hat that low,” Fili said, stepping up next to the man, whose hat was indeed pulled down, shading his face from view. Fili crossed his arms, elbows leaning on the bar.

“Can’t see for shit,” the man answered in turn. “But I’m told it creates a pretty effect when I do this.”

The man inclined the tip of the hat towards Fili and leisurely raised his head. The brim slowly revealed a stubbled jaw and bright, whiskey-colored eyes before Fili took in the full effect of the man’s face, sharp smile and all.

Fili blinked back his own grin and nodded solemnly, before turning back toward the bar. “I see what you mean.”

“Do you?”

“Very pretty, indeed,” Fili said.

The man next to him laughed loudly. Still grinning, he raised his near empty glass and swallowed the last of his drink. Fili tried not to watch the man’s throat working but failed, and he felt a blush rise on his cheeks.

Returning his glass to the bar, the man grazed a finger against Fili’s own hand and leaned back. “Let’s go, friend,” he said. “I felt a fool wearing this hat inside, waiting for you to show.”

Fili stifled a chuckle as they excited the saloon. “I hardly need seducing, Kili, if that was your aim.”

“I know it, but you like it all the same,” Kili said with a wink shaded by his hat’s brim.

“I do.”


End file.
